User talk:DianaGohan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the NCgags page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spike's Girl (Talk) 22:33, January 30, 2011 Re: Cameos Hey there! I apologize - I'm not sure what happened when you tried to edit the page earlier. One of my friends did notice something was up with the page (i.e. random text), so he was forced to revert the page to before your edit attempt. Again, I have no idea if this was a server error or what, but I apologize for the inconvenience. --Spike's Girl 00:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hmm, weird. It might be either the server or something through your browser. I don't think there's a way I can fix it myself, so it might be a good idea to either try again, try making a back-up account, or even message a Wikia staff member to find out if this is common. I wish I knew of a better solution, but this is the first I've seen of this happening. Sorry... --Spike's Girl 15:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) New profile That...I had to check on. I didn't know this before, but apparently Wikia has this policy that a new profile has to exist 4 days or more before you can make edits under it. I know, it's totally inconvenient, but I've tried everything I can to figure out the problem and nothing. --Spike's Girl 14:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) - Re: Cameos Was in the middle of working on the chart when you messaged. :) I'd accidentally hit 'publish' instead of 'back'. It should all be fixed now. Let me know if you see any other problems with it! Kurasu 19:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) -- Fixed that issue you mentioned. Was a silly mistake on my part; I deleted a line in the chart when I was editing. Easy fix! Kurasu 19:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Let me know if you need any more names added to the chart! I don't edit hardcore, but I keep an eye on my email. :) Kurasu 20:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) -- Fixed up that problem that you had! Hopefully that's everything that needs to be done with it. You'll need to add in Kyle's cameos yourself as I can only remember one of them! Kurasu 03:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) -- Just had to manually edit the chart. I'll keep it in mind the next time that a blank space won't allow for 'easy editing', and you have to go to 'source' for it! If I have to, the next time I'll just put a 'delete me when done' line in or something. ;) Kurasu 05:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hey! Before I edit back in, and get confused: why the removal of Bennett from The Airzone Solution? Did I misunderstand what classifies as a Cameo? Kurasu 23:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Bennett was definitely in it (albeit for a vey short single 'pointless' cameo... which was part of the joke). Now I understand what the problem was, though! And you're right about where it went. My brain sucks for timelines. :) You would've put it in the right place if you tucked it back into the 3rd Year. I just didn't spot it in the edit, and thought it had only been removed, which is what left me confused! Misunderstanding fixed! Kurasu 23:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Added Psychoneko to the list! I'm not yet sure what she was in, so I just dropped a 'to be added here!' spot in the list. You should be able to just delete and put something else in in its place. If not, let me know and I'll fix! Kurasu 17:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Your last edit on cameos broke things pretty well! Not sure what you were aiming for, but I think you missed something. :) I'd fix it, but I'm honestly not positive what you were trying to add. I could only revert it and let you add again. If you can't get whatever it is added without breakage, just revert and let me know what you're wanting added? Kurasu 20:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) -- Yeah, looks fine now. :) And it was no problem! Kurasu 22:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) -- Added, and the program moved. Make sure I didn't take it away from someone who should've had it. ;) Also, don't forget to sign your name at the end of comments with four tildes if you can. It makes it easier for me to hop to your name to tell you when I'm finished! Kurasu 10:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) All done that! Although you really should sign your post, darnit! ;) It makes it so much easier to track back to you! Kurasu 02:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know... I hate to have to point this out, but using html tags tends to mess up the grids. I'm sorry to the both of you, because you've done awesome work, but sticking with the regular bullet points works just fine. Again, sorry if I'm being a nag and keep up the good work! --Spike's Girl 14:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC)